We're An American Band
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Dean & Sam impersonate rock stars to take down a spirit who is trying to eliminate a music group. Will the spirit succeed? Or will the Winchester boys stop it in time? CH 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

We're An American Band

"Trust me, we're on there. You just need to check again," Dean said, tugging on the baseball cap he wore, his eyes darting around the hotel lobby nervously. Sam stood behind him, anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wore dark sunglasses even though they were inside.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney, I just don't see you or a Mr. Fredericks anywhere in the system," Darla, the night manager replied, as she scanned the computer for the names Dean had given her. Dean sighed in mock sympathy.

"I realize your job must be tough, uh, Darla, right?" he asked. Darla nodded and gave him a small smile. "But see this is like one of our first real big time gigs. Our manager, Mr. James Hetfield, you ever hear of him?" Darla shook her head, while Sam struggled to hide his grin. "Well, he's more of an idea man rather than big picture, ya know what I'm saying? I assure you, Darla, we're in your file somewhere. Hey, why not try our group name, Zoë Fleet?" Darla nodded, quickly typing in what she assumed was the name of a rock band.

"Ah, found you. Room 515. Here's your key. Sorry for the trouble," Darla apologized, handing Dean the room key.

"No trouble at all, Darla," Dean said, smiling at her sincerely as he and Sam headed toward a group of elevators. _Yeah, definitely not a problem considering we snuck in here an hour ago and made sure we were on the program scheduled for tonight_. He thought, letting Sam board the elevator first. Once the elevator door closed, Sam took off his sunglasses.

"I still don't get it, Dean. Zoë Fleet? Where'd you come up with that?" Dean chuckled and smirking, looked up at his brother. "You remember that bar in Minnesota we were in last week? Zoë, our waitress? Damn, she and I had some fun," he said, chuckling again. Sam nodded, smiling half-heartedly. His brother certainly loved women.

"So, what about Fleet? Where'd that come from?"

The smirk returned. "Fleet's for Fleetwood Mac. I know you like them. They definitely expand your questionable taste in music."

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Jesus, not this again," he muttered, getting off the elevator once they reached their floor.

"Oh, come on, Sammy. You know I was just kidding, right?" Dean asked with a genuine smile, slapping his brother on the back. Sam smiled in return, shaking his head.

"Okay. Let's find that room, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Daphne, how can you just disregard what happened last night during rehearsal? The lighting equipment on stage fell down and almost hit you and Monica," Tyler Jacobs insisted. Daphne Roberts sighed heavily. "It was an accident, Tyler. Monica and I are fine. I swear, sometimes you sound more like my father than my best friend."

"Daphne, I only worry about you because I care about you. I don't want you just blowing this off, okay?" Tyler said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Dammit, Tyler! It was just a freak accident, all right? That's _it_!"

"But Brandon…"

"I don't _care_ what Brandon said he saw! He's hallucinating. And he's got you sucked into believing this crap. I thought we could have fun tonight, but I guess I was wrong. I'm going to my room. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal," Daphne said before leaving Tyler's room. Tyler watched his best friend walk away, wondering how he could get her to listen to him.

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise you the next one will be longer:)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, come on! We're impersonating rock stars here, Sam. Live a little!" Dean protested.

"You just ordered five pizzas, Dean. And told them to put it on James Hetfield's tab," Sam said dryly.

Dean stared at him blankly. "Yeah, so? It's not like the guy can't afford it, Sammy."

"How do you expect us to eat all of that by ourselves?" Sam insisted, his eyebrow raised in question.

Dean smirked. "Oh, we won't be eating alone."

Sam paled. "God, what did you do?"

"Invited a couple of girls over. Their band's called Sleaze Bucket? No, Scrubbingchumer? Whatever. They're a part of the opening act for Death Omen. Can you believe it? _Death Omen_. Bet they wear all sorts of Goth shit."

"That's a pretty big assumption, don't you think?"

Dean shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"It's like people always assuming we're gay just because we don't look alike."

"Yeah, that's a shame. For you, I mean."

"Why?" Sam asked warily.

"I got all the looks in the family."

"Bite me," Sam snapped, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, lighten up, grandma," Dean said, clapping Sam on the shoulder. They heard a knock at the door and Dean answered. "Hi, ladies. Come on in. We were just talking about you."

"Hi, I'm Daphne Roberts and this is Monica Reynolds. We're the lead singers of Chumscrubber," Daphne said, introducing herself to Sam.

"_Chumscrubber_!" Dean exclaimed. Sam, Daphne and Monica stared at him, wide-eyed."He, uh, couldn't remember your name," Sam explained, smiling at his brother. Just then they heard another knock.

"Sweet. Pizza's here," Dean said, opening the door. Tyler barged into the room. "Hey, where's my pizza?" Dean protested.

"Tyler!? What're you doing here?" Daphne demanded.

"Me? I think the better question is, what're you doing here in the motel room of two complete strangers!?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, my god! This is just unbelievable! See, Monica? I told you he was acting just like my dad!"

"And you're acting like a child!"

"Uh, Monica?" Sam asked. Monica turned toward the younger Winchester.

"Yeah?"

"Does this happen often?" he asked, motioning to the couple fighting before them. Dean had opened a bag of chips and was watching the fight avidly while enjoying his snack.

"Every day during rehearsal pretty much," Monica replied. Sam smiled sympathetically at her, and turned his gaze towards Dean, glaring at him.

"What!? I'm hungry, dude!" Dean moaned.

Tyler finally growing tired of bickering with Daphne turned his attention to the Winchesters. "Who the hell are you two!?" he growled.

"We're Zoë Fleet. We're opening for you guys."

"You're the _opening_, opening act?" Monica asked with a smile.

"Yep. 'Fraid so," Sam replied.

"That sucks, man," Tyler said.

"I just want my frickin' pizza," Dean muttered, lying back on the bed.

"Relax, Dean. It'll get here," Sam promised, patting him on the leg.

"So what're you two fighting about now?" Monica asked, directing her question toward Daphne and Tyler.

"The ghost," Tyler promptly replied. Daphne rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Give it up, Tyler! There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Sam and Dean shared a look. They of course had done extensive research on the hotel and knew that a ghost was indeed haunting the building. What they didn't know was why.

"Sure there is! Brandon's right, how else do you explain that equipment falling?"

"Who's Brandon?" Dean asked.

"Brandon Green. He's our bassist. Apparently he can see the paranormal," Daphne said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dean and Sam shared _another _look. They needed to get these people out of here. Mainly so they could talk amongst themselves about all of this and figure out a game plan. They couldn't possibly do that under the circumstances. Sam ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with something plausible. Dean winked at him and then walked over to Daphne, pulled her close and kissed her. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Tyler's fist headed straight for his face.

_AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! Couldn't be helped! Hopefully the next chapter will turn out better:)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave me alone," Dean grumbled, swatting at Sam with one hand while holding an ice pack to his eye with the other.

"Relax, Dean. Just let me look at it," Sam insisted. Dean squirmed under Sam's touch for a minute but finally relented, letting Sam look at his swollen eye.

"You're a real mother hen, you know that?" Dean muttered, wincing slightly as Sam put the ice pack on his eye again. Sam chuckled softly.

"So, I dug up some stuff on that Brandon Green guy," he replied, pulling up some stuff on the laptop.

"Yeah? What did ya find there, college boy?" Dean asked, making himself comfortable on the bed, trying to ignore the throbbing of his eye.

"Apparently he's a serious druggie. Been in jail at least four different times. So for all we know, what he could've seen was a hallucination."

"Do you think Daphne, Tyler and Monica know about this?"

"I don't know. You need some aspirin?"

"Huh?"

"For your eye."

"Oh, right. That'd be great. Thanks. You know we're gonna have to check out that auditorium ourselves."

"Yeah, _tomorrow_ though, okay? The swelling should go down first before we start tackling a ghost, Dean."

"Whatever. You're seriously no fun. I hope you know that. Why'd that little puke have to hit me anyway?" Dean grumbled, managing to glare at Sam with one good eye.

"Hey, don't look at me. Besides, Dean, he's only a year younger than me. Really not that little."

"Yeah, well, you're…_tall_."

Sam snorted, smiling. "Gee, thanks, Dean. Did you ever stop to think that you were stepping on private territory?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? I'm not in the mood for metaphors."

"Well, Tyler went after you because he thought you were a threat. He loves Daphne. You know, it's just like you going after anything that's trying to hurt me. You do it because you're trying to protect me, because you love me," Sam explained.

Dean groaned. "You are so lucky my eye hurts like a bitch and I'm on medication right now. Otherwise I would so hit you for that comment, you emo freak."

"Yeah, I know, Dean," Sam said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Sam and Dean entered the eeriely quiet, dark and deserted auditorium. Their flashlights bounced around the room, illuminating dark shadows briefly.

"All right, Dean, I'll start here, you go over there," Sam said, pulling out the EMF from his jacket pocket. Dean nodded, heading over to the other side of the room. Half-an-hour later finding nothing, Sam went over to Dean.

"Hey, Dean, any luck? I haven't found anything," he said in disgust, turning off his EMF.

"_Nobody wants him_! _He just stares at the world_…" Dean sang, bopping around, listening to Black Sabbath on his iPod.

"_Dean_!? You're listening to Iron Man? _Now_!? We're in the middle of working a job and…and…" Sam sputtered, throwing his hands up in disbelief. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shoulder.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sammy," he said, removing his earbuds and pulling his EMF from his jacket pocket. Sam glared at him, his lip curling in disgust.

"See? Nothing! Absolutely jack shit!" Dean cried, waving the EMF around in the air. Sam sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He sat down on the auditorium stage sharing a look with his brother. This job had just become even more complicated. Dean jumped up onto the stage, bumping knees with Sam. They shared a smile.

"What're we doing, Dean?"

"Getting on each other's nerves? Come on, Sam. We're brothers. It happens. Look, I'm sorry. It's just this case is annoying as hell. Why haven't we found anything yet? Now before you get all '_chick-flick_' on me, let's get back to the room and do some more research, huh? The lesser of two evils," Dean said, chuckling. Sam laughed too.

"All right. Sounds good. Look, Dean, I'm sorry too. I really don't mean to get on your case all the time. I really do lo…"

"_Sam_!" Dean moaned, rubbing his face. Sam blushed, shuffling his feet.

"Right. Uh, sorry." Suddenly both of their EMF's started going off. They shared a look of disbelief.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered, slapping his EMF against his palm, wondering if it was broken. Sam's face lit up.

"Let's get back to the room and figure this out." Dean nodded wordlessly, following at his brother's heels out of the auditorium.

_AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been studying for midterms all week so this chapter is out later than I would've liked. I hope you enjoy it anyway:)_


End file.
